Player Killing
Player Killing Bounty Hunter is a minigame where you can use your runescape accounts to kill other players and take their items if you win. Trying to make money by player killing (pking) is a little like gambling. You can't win anything unless you take risks. Therefore, in order to try and make some cash by player killing, you must be willing to lose what you have. With that in mind, many people will steer away from this as a source of incomay on player killing in the first place, you already start out with a negative profit. Whether you spend money or use items you've made yourself, you're still experiencing a cost of some kind. Second, it isn't completely dependable. The Bounty Hunter minigame is unpredictable. At one time, a certain place will be empty, while at a moment later, it'll can be swarming with a clan. Other players will also be using their own strategies or teams to make sure they get kills, so you must always be aware. Since you are at high risk, you may end up worse off than you were before,while you kill others you can also get some power level experiences. Third, even if you do successfully kill another player, you may not receive very valuable items in the drop. Therefore, while using skills to make money is consistent, the use of player killing to make money will not guarantee the same amount of money received with each kill. So how do you become a successful player killer? You must be smart while in the Wild. You have to be aware of everyone and everything around you at all times if you expect to be successful. It may be a good idea to bring another trusted player or two with you into Bounty Hunter. This is a much safer way to travel than alone. How do you decide whether or not you would like to fight another player? Whether or not you choose to attack a player will depend on various factors. Look at that person's items. If the player has valuable goods with him, attacking him will be more enticing. If you use the Protect Item Prayer you will save one item even if you are killed. While in the fight, when you eat and drink is very important. Assuming you have brought good food and potions, you will have to time them accordingly. It is a good idea to drink a dose of any potion you may have with you at the beginning of the fight, and drink more when you notice it has faded. You should try to eat food sparingly, because conservation is the key. However, this does not mean that you should fight with a low amount of hitpoints because you can end up dying. Prayer can also be used in fights if you want.Defensive and offensive prayers are available as well as the popular Smite prayer, which helps reduce your opponent's remaining prayer. After a successful kill, you'll receive the opposing players items, depending on whether or not they used the prayer "item protect". It may be a good idea to leave Bounty Hunter at this point to bank the items and replenish your supplies. Afterwards, you may sell the items you've received for some well-earned runescape gold.